Peter Griffin
Story Peter Lowenbrau Griffin is the obnoxious, boisterous man who is the protagonist of the show and antecedent of the title "Family Guy." He's a 42-year-old man of Irish (and partially black) descent currently residing in Quahog, Rhode Island with his wife Lois Griffin. They have three children, Chris, Meg, and baby Stewie. He also adopted an intellectual talking dog named Brian out of pity for the dog who formerly lived on the street as a stray. Peter first met Lois while working as a towel boy for Marguerite Pewterschmidt. He worked at Happy-Go-Lucky Toy Company for the bizarre Mr. Weed. But when Mr. Weed was accidentally killed by choking on a dinner roll that Brian was originally choking on, Peter was out of a job and had to find work elsewhere. So far, he has been seen as a knight and a fisherman in two episodes from Season 3. In one episode of Season 4 it is implied that Peter still makes a living from fishing, but has hired two Portuguese men to do most of the work. After losing his boat to a hurricane, Peter is again jobless. In Jungle Love, Peter goes to the unemployment office, he obtains a job at the Pawtucket Patriot Brewery. Initially he is placed on the line, but after indulging in the free ale, he is demoted to the shipping department, working with Opie and under Angela. Also, according to the episode Brian the Bachelor, Peter was not always a man, but this contradicts Running Mates where they show a flashback of the male child Peter where his teacher calls him "Peter". Griffin has three friends: Glen Quagmire (gigiddy), Joe Swanson, and Cleavland. Mostly, what they do is hang out at the local bar (The Drunken Calm) and drink. One time the four men entered a costume contest at an 80s tv convention for dressing up as the A-Team. Also, another time Peter, Quagmire,Joe, and Cleavland, got stranded on an island, and then were found by a cruise ship. Hobbies * The Trombone: Peter took lessons in Junior College. * Air travel: Peter managed to obtain his own helicopter (The Petercopter) and an airship (The Hindenpeter). He also once challenged Lois to a race around the World and rode a plan then as well. * Guitar: He played the song "Rock Lobster" on his guitar to get through the hard times. Memorable Quotes *Singing to Cleveland after he was kicked out "That kept me going when I had troubles: We were at the beach. Everbody had matching towels. Somebody went under a dock and there they saw a rock, but it wasn't a rock it was a rocklobster. Rocklobster. Rocklobster. hehehe Yeah you're be ok. * (After being called a fizzle) "Nobody calls me a fizzle and gets away with it! Except for that one guy who called me a fizzle and then ran away, he got away with it. But most of the people who call me a fizzle don't get away with it! Actually he was the only guy to ever call me a fizzle, but after today only half the people who have ever called me a fizzle will have gotten away with it!" * "Yeah, climb any mountain, rent any video, dial any phone. And not just our phone, Lois, other people's phones! Decent phones, God-fearing phones, phones that everybody else gave up on, but we knew better because we were a team!" * "I don't say this often enough, but, uhh, I'm gonna die." * "Gays don't vomit. They're a very clean people. And they have been ever since they came to this country from France." * "No no Lois, it's time I joined the ranks of great men with beards. Why do you think Jesus Christ was so popular? Cause... cause of all the magic tricks?" * "I thought you wanted us to do a good show. I mean if you wanted us to do a bad show, we could've done Rent." * (on killing the kids from Dawson's Creek) "I'm not gonna kill those kids. If they die I'll have nothing to watch on Wednesdays (looks at the camera) Other than the fine programs on Fox." * "A degenerate, am I? Well you are a festeezio! See, I can make up words too, Sister." * (after being told he's fat) "Ok, this is news to me. Boy, this is more awkward than having sex with a rhinoceros who doesn't love you anymore." * "Pow! Right in the kisser!" *"Active twin powers unite to the shape of Terry's tampon. And now I play the waiting game." *Lois:"Peter what did you promise me last night?" Peter:"That I wouldn't drink at the stag party." Lois:"And what did you do?" Peter:"Drank at the stag par........Whoa, I almost walked right into that one." *"I would say come again? And then I would laugh 'cause I said come." *Peter:"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Woman:"Was that for 'Party of Five' too?" Peter:NO, that was for my refund. What the hell's 'Party of Five'?" *"AYYYYYYYYYY"-Peter as the Fonz. * Peter"Lois you've got a sick mind." Lois:"No Peter I'm talking about making love." Peter:"Oh I thought you wanted us to murder the children and harvest their organs for beer money." *"Meg who let you back in the house?" Lois: Peter,why are we stopped? Peter: Yeah, I'll have three cheeseburgers... Lois: Peter for God's sakes she's havin' a baby! Peter: Oh that's right...and a kid's meal... and uh,I, I guess I'll have fries...if I have fries is anyone else gonna have any? Cuz,uh I don't wanna be the only one eatin' them... I'll feel like a fatty. *Peter has to make up a name) Woman:"I'm keeping an eye on you. What's your name?" Peter:"Um my name?" Sees a pea on a plate. "Uh pea." sees a girl crying. "Tear" Sees a griffin. "Griffin. Yeah, Yeah Peter Griffin. Oh crap!" *Peter: All right, I'll talk to him, Lois. But, uh, you know when my father wants something, it's like sex with Kobe Bryant. You can kick and scream all you want, but it ... it's gonna happen. Griffin, Peter Griffin, Peter